Will You Call My Name, Tonight?
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Beca is arrested for vandalism to public property and has been bailed out by her father, letting out her anger on Jesse despite him being the only one there for her. When told to get in the car, she turns away and walks off, ignoring her father as he calls out to her...she finds herself in a situation like no other, with someone completely opposite of Jesse...a secret is formed...


**Will You Call My Name...**_**Tonight**_**...**

**Summary: Beca Mitchell, just arrested for vandalism to public property, has been bailed out by her father, and lets out her anger on her 'significant other' Jesse Swanson, despite him being the only one there for her. When told to get in the car, she turns away and walks off, ignoring her father as he calls out to her...she finds herself in a situation like no other, with someone completely opposite of Jesse...a secret is formed...one she'll take to her grave.**

**Anime/Manga: Pitch Perfect**

**Pairing: Beca/Donald**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

**Thirty Minutes Ago**

**-x-x-x-**

"_Hey, Hilary Swank from Million Dollar Baby."_

"_Hey," Beca smiled and laughed as she playfully punched him in allusion to the character he had given her reference to, "you know you just have to say 'hey, million dollar baby.' You don't have to reference the specific actress."_

_He gave her a look as if he'd lost her to a war, "Damn, prison changed you..."_

_Laughing again, she looked at him, choosing her next words carefully, "Thanks for bailing me out..."_

"_Well, I didn't."_

_Her heart stopped as her father stepped out of the familiar SUV, she felt herself getting sick at the thought of the argument sure to come, and she drew herself back inside, the way she always did when things started to get out of control. "You called my dad?!" She asked as she turned to face him, a look of disbelief covered her face._

"_I know, I know, but they were putting you in handcuffs, Bec...it looked pretty serious-"_

"_That doesn't mean you call my dad!"_

"_Who else was I going to call, okay, why are you yelling at me?! I'm the only one here!"_

"_I didn't ask you to be!" The words she wished she could take back, one set of many..._

_He looked really hurt, surprised, and uncertain...of what, Beca wasn't sure, it looked as if he was struggling to speak. "I was just trying to help you..."_

"_I don't need your help, you're not my boyfriend..." that would be the second set of words she wished she could take back. She turned and walked towards her father._

_He nodded sadly, "Got it..."_

"_Dad it's not a big deal,"_

"_Yeah it's a big deal, I get a call in the middle of the night, saying my daughters been arrested for destruction of property?"_

"_It was a misunderstanding, and I was protecting my friends; I was putting myself out there, making memories..."_

"_If you think I'm paying for you to go to L.A. after a stunt like this," he shook his head, "I'm not."_

_Beca stopped moving, her heart was broken, she didn't feel as if she could trust either of these two anymore._

"_Get in the car."_

"_You're not even going to hear what I have to say about this?" She asked shocked._

"_No, not tonight," her father shook his head as he opened his door. "Just get in,"_

_Jesse moved past her to climb into the car and Beca looked at the vehicle before turning and walking away from them, she heard her father's door open, and heard both Jesse and her father call out her name, but she refused to go with them. She did feel horrible for how she reacted with Jesse, but her father...he wouldn't even __**listen**__! She wasn't going to get in the car just to listen to him yell about how she was screwing up her life, and messing with his by causing trouble...not tonight...not again...not this time! She ran, and ran, faster, faster and faster! She wasn't going to stop, she ran past students she knew and didn't know, and would have continued running had it not been for two things, one, the hard chest she ran into and knock painfully to the ground as she rounded a corner, and two, the fact that she two was now on the ground, and bleeding badly from the sharp corner of the stone wall her shoulder had clashed with, tearing her shirt as she did._

**-x-x-x-**

**Present**

**-x-x-x-**

"Damn, where the hell were you going in such a...ah, a Barden Bella...is the Queen Bitch running late night rehearsals now; despite the fact that we've won Regionals already?"

Beca glanced up and her heart rate sped up a bit, "...shit...where's your _lord_ or whatever." She made to stand only to flinch at the pressure she placed on her arm which was bleeding really badly, she could feel the warm liquid running down her arm.

"Bumper is fawning over the pieces left of the trophy that weren't impounded by the police. You okay?"

She looked at the guy now crouching down in front of her, a concerned look on his face, one similar to that of Jesse's. _"Am I okay..."_ she laughed at the question, "Not really, I'm a douchbag, worse than your friend Bumper; I screwed up..._I really screwed up..._" a tear fell from her eyes, one single tear, no more, no less. She looked at the guy and frowned, "Your name is...Donald...right?" She wasn't _quite_ sure.

"Yeah, that's me. Here, let me help you up," he took the hand of her uninjured arm and pulled her up into a standing position, "there...now, how about we talk about it. You seem to be in a...mood...acca-madness?"

Beca laughed a little, "Yeah, yeah...I got arrested for vandalizing public property...my dad...he wouldn't even let me explain, I was so mad, and so hurt...he couldn't spare me even a few moments...I ran away."

Donald frowned, "Why?"

"I hate hearing him yell...I know he means well, but when he was with us, me and mom that is...that was all I ever remembered hearing, yelling...and most of it was because of me. He told me he tried to make it work with her, but I never saw him trying. The step monster...he had brought her over before mom and him were even divorced...I almost felt as if he were _trying _to start fights with mom." Beca sighed, "Sorry, you probably don't care..."

Donald shrugged, "I'm a listener," he looked down at her and his brown eyes took in that single tear on her cheek, not thinking much about it, he leaned forward and kissed the tear that was settled on her cheek.

Beca stumbled backwards a bit at the sudden contact, and stared at him, confused, curious, lost...she stepped forward until she was looking up into his eyes. He didn't apologize for what he did, but then, he didn't come off as the type to apologize for something he wasn't sorry for, he just watched her, wondering what she'd do.

It was in that moment that his eyes widened in surprise with the next motion she made. Her arms wound around his neck and her lips met his in a fervent kiss, emotions hungry to be let free were piled on top of one another as she tried to block out what had taken place earlier. She didn't know why she was kissing him, she just was, and he was responding, his hands were settled on her hips, gripping her carefully as they kissed, her injury long forgotten as his hands drifted over her rump to the side of her skirt. He took a bit of it in his hands and tore it up the length of her leg where he was then more than happy to lift her up and press her into the wall, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist as something warm coiled in her gut.

She didn't realize just how difficult life was going to get for her...but then...she wasn't sure she cared either...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you guys like this, it was biting my ankles for awhile…-.-…**


End file.
